Struggle
by KickerBT
Summary: Gohan accidently travels to the future, running into two of the last remaining Saiyans. They head back to Gohan's present. One has a bad past, and is exactly like Vegeta...except she's a girl. Bringing them was the last thing he should've done.


Chapter One

She bit her lip in agony as each thrash was dealt upon her back. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her in pain, knowing he had the upper hand. Tears of frustration slid down her cheeks, and some of her spiky bangs went over her deep, ebony eyes. The young kid clenched her eyes tightly. The stifling was futile.

Everything was crashing so hard onto her, and now she felt like she couldn't even take a small breath. There was no way out of this. As a hard blow came she just let out the terrified scream that echoed loudly in the rather cold room. Then everything just stopped. There was not the sound nor the feel of whip against flesh, but the noise of a small, mocking chuckle.

"Vivica...Vivica...one of the last of the Saiyans...and living up to one too," she could now feel his hot breath in her face, and she opened her eyes. She stared daringly into his face. "So much pride for a seven year old..." he snorted thoughtfully, "And so incredibly clever too...but not clever enough to get out of this, eh?"

His hands untied the ropes bound to her wrists. She let out a whimper as she fell onto the floor, then mentally felt disappointed in herself. The bastard had waited until she was nearly broken just to stop the pain.

"Bastard," Vivica whispered hoarsely, hate laced in the single word.

He only smiled derisively, and then bent down to where she half-laid, half-sat. He took her chin and forced him to look at him. She stared at his flawless, handsome twenty-five year old face with a glare.

"You're lucky I don't do this to the other little Saiyan brat," he said quietly.

She spat on his face, and he then grimaced, wiping his face off with the back of his hand. She felt his fist connect with the left side of her face.

V

V

"VIV! Vivian! Wake up!" the younger child's voice said urgently.

"Just another minute, mummy," she mumbled, turning over.

"VIVICA WAKE UP!" he yelled and she gave a surprised cry.

Vivica felt her head hit the ceiling and then felt her body hit the bed again. Damn, he had made her jump all the way to the ceiling again...not that her head was already pounding from that nightmare...or should she say memory?

"What is it Lukas?" she rubbed her eyes and stared at him tiredly.

"You were screamin' 'gen in your s'weep," he explained. He sat next to her on the bed.

She rubbed his unruly black hair thoughtfully and sighed.

V

V

V

Gohan stepped into the time machine and waited to strap himself down until he figured it out. He looked around at the machinery nearly clueless. _Come on, it can't be that hard to figure this out _he thought to himself. The nineteen year old furrowed is eyebrows in concentration. Bulma had built a time machine like Mirai Bulma so they could try and travel into Mirai Trunks time to see him again. It had took her years to build it, but the brilliant scientist had done it..again. Of course nobody knew that Gohan wanted to see Mirai Trunks first, but he wanted to be the one to go. So here he was in the backyard of Capsule Corp, in the deadest of nights sitting down in the mechanism.

He saw a green button and kept in mind that that was probably the Go button. Okay, so he had figured something out. There were numbers around on the keyboard. All right, he cracked his knuckles, thinking he had this figured out. Then the ship started to rock strangely and he flailed his arms around wildly in confusion. He hadn't even pushed the Go button, or anything at all. He fell over in the seat, his elbow and body pushing different buttons on the machine. Then it stopped. He sighed in relief. _Must've been an earthquake._

Then he pushed himself up, but as he pulled himself up he accidentally had used the certain green button the help himself up. With wide, confused eyes he let out a cry and instinctively jumped into the seat and strapped himself in as the machine rocked even worse than the earthquake, then rose in the air and disappeared from his present time to only who knows where....

_Bulma is going to _kill _me, _he thought, clenching his eyes tightly for the impact.

Gohan peeped open his eyes as the ship suddenly came to a halt, giving out a hiss of stress. The machine appeared fine, and he was in Kami knows where. In all sense, Gohan could have pressed more buttons to go to exactly where he wanted to now, but too curious for his own good the demi-saiyan stepped out of the machine and looked around at the view. He was technically in the same place as he had left off at, but only so many years in the future or past.

Only there was no Capsule Corporation in front of him, but a rather nothingness, as if nothing had ever been or would be in that spot before. Gohan checked back into the machine and tried to look to see how many years he had traveled.

"Two-hundred fifty years into the future," he said with awe.

But as he got back out of the machine he felt the strangest of things. Supposedly there were energy signature in the spot where the C.C. building would have stood, only nothing stood there. He walked carefully over there, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he stood where the energy signature should have been, but then he realized the feeling was actually below him. There were two rather strong energy signatures just below the grass he stood. Something underground.

He grinned at his discovery, but then gave a bigger view of this new world around him with sudden wide eyes. Nothing looked that familiar at all. There were buildings at different places, but these buildings looked all worn down and destroyed. It nearly looked like everything was ruins, but there were a few people out he saw. A rather old lady walked across the street, a dangerous-looking teenager leaned against a torn building, and a middle-aged man slept on a bench. There were some buildings that weren't damaged...but everything looked so horrible and bare.

"Kami...what happened," he whispered to himself.

Then all of the sudden he felt a painful punch hurled at the back of his head; he felt his body collide with the ground and a pressure - a rather light one too - sitting on his back and a hand shoving his face into the dirt.

"Mind telling me what you're doing over here?" he was surprised to hear a young girl spit that out at him.

"Standing," he growled, spitting out the grass he had just tasted, "Or was..."

Gohan raised his ki and the girl was thrown off, and he saw her flip and land onto her feet. He fell over with shock and started sputtering out incoherent words as he got his look at her. The girl's eyes looked on in annoyance.

"What?" she snapped, "Can't you speak english?"

"Do-do I know you?" he squeaked.

She rolled her eyes heavily.

"Will you just get off my fucking property, imbecile?" she growled.

The girl had the darkest pits of cold ruthlessness right now that he had seen before in only one other person, and that was the Prince of the Saiyans himself, Vegeta; he nearly felt as if he were staring at Vegeta.. Her facial features were dead on, except of course the feminineness. She had spiky, jet-black hair that matched her perfectly and went down along her back, and spiky black bangs. The only difference between her and the Saiyan Prince was that she was much younger, her hair shaped different (although the same color and spiky), and her sex. She wore blue jeans, black boots, a red t-shirt, and a black bandana was tied on the left side of her pants. She was no doubt pretty for a young girl about nine years old.

"Who're you?" an even younger voice asked, but boyish.

He turned around to even gawk more in shock. Another miniature Goku or Goten perhaps. The same spiky hair and shape of eyes...but no the color was one he had never seen in a Son before. It was the brightest of beautiful blues he had ever seen. He wore a black gi, and the kid looked to be about six.

"You know, you sorta look like Lukas," the girl said thoughtfully to Gohan after a pause, her rather defensiveness going a little lighter.

During the time he had felt the earthquake he just now realized that his ki was not hidden at all, but in the very high thousands. As soon as he realized this he pushed it down and hid it. The girl snorted.

"I'm not an idiot," she said, "What's the use of hiding your ki now anyways. They'll be here soon anyways. Thanks a lot," she growled.

He wasn't sure who 'they' was, but as he was about to ask he saw something brown..

"You have a tail?!" he looked at the two of them and the smaller one - Lukas, he remembered, - went over to stand near the girl.

"Of course we do, we _are_ Saiyans, a race of the most elite warriors," she said rather cocky.

_She not only looks like Vegeta, but she acts like him too..._Gohan thought with a small amount of humor.

"Well we've got to go now that they're coming-"

"Who?" Gohan interrupted.

"The Havoccs of course. The only beings who've taken over Earth for the last twenty years," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And there have been a certain few who have actually been looking specifically for me and the little tyke Lukas over there," she said, looking at him accusingly. He felt a tinge of guilt when he realized he was the one that had given away their position.

"We can beat them," Gohan said, "I mean a bunch of Saiyans can beat anything right."

"Well, let's see," she said sarcastically, "About twenty thousand of them against _us. _Yeah, of coure we'll win. And what do you mean a bunch of Saiyans? You bear no tail, you're just some strong human," she said indignantly.

He smirked, "You don't need a tail to be a Saiyan, especially when its cut off. But we don't have time for this," he now looked rather worried as he did sense many energy signatures coming their way, "Come with me."

He started towards the time machine. _He's a Saiyan...impossible...but that would explain such a strong ki that came from him...but how is that possible? Lukas and I should be the only one Saiyans alive..._Vivica thought.

"Are you crazy?!" she shouted, "I'm not going in some damn machine!"

"Come on, let's go," Lukas said, tugging at her sleeve.

"Fine, but only because I'm curious," she said lightly to Lukas.

Gohan realized that when she spoke to Lukas, she spoke rather warm and kind, unlike when she spoke unhospitable to him. Gohan wasn't sure what he was doing right now and so he stopped walking to the time machine. They couldn't come with him...their parents would worry sick about them if they just disappeared all of the sudden. What was he thinking?

"Never mind..." Gohan sighed, "You can't come with me. And besides, you're parents are probably dead-worried about you."

The girl looked turned from him so he couldn't see her face.

"Well, for your information, our parents aren't currently alive," she snapped bitterly and quietly.

He felt a sudden tightening in his throat and was at lost for words. She turned around with an emotionless face after a small pause.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" she said, "And what is your name anyways?"

"Gohan Son," he answered, "And yours?"

"Vivica, Vivica Vegeta Briefs," she answered.

"Hey my last name is Son too!" Lukas exclaimed.

Gohan realized his mistake and nearly cursed out loud.

"It's a common last name where I live," Gohan said calmly and smoothly, although inside he was hoping they'd believe it.

_Liar can't fool me. He's hiding something, _Vivica thought distrustfully, _So the last name_ _Son, and a Saiyan...doesn't take a genius to figure there is definetly some relation there._

"Oh," Lukas said somewhat disappointedly.

Gohan was uneasy when he saw Vivica look anything but trusting at him.

_I can't bring them to the past..but what do they have here? Shit what do I do...._

"We're going with you whether you like it or not,"Vivica said.

"I don't think-" Gohan said uneasily.

"Shut up," Vivica snapped, "They're coming as close as ever and it's _your_ fault we may get killed so unless your conscience can handle that pain then I demand you listen to me. Got it?"

Without waiting for an answer she brushed passed him and into the machine. Lukas tagged along behind her. Seeing himself without any other choice Gohan gave in with a mental groan.

_I can tell this is definetly going to be hectic, _Gohan thought.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Author's note: Hey another new fic! Not my first fic, just on this pen name however. Hope you like! Let's see what happens next...


End file.
